Keputusan Terakhir
by Kirkland.Elder
Summary: Saat kau mengambil keputusan terakhir yang membuatmu menyesal. Jangan mengandalkan emosi dalam segala hal, mungkin saja hal itu dapat menuntunmu ke jalan yang salah. One Shot! AU! Yaoi!


**KE: Holla, Elen kembali lagi dengan ceritanya, tapi kali ini beda!**

**Audience: KENAPA BEDA?**

**KE: GAK USAH TERIAK GUE JUGA DENGER! Uhm... cerita kali ini beda karena cerita ini ONE SHOT! Bukan MULTICHAP! Hebatkan!**

**Audience 1: Yah... gue kira apaan...**

**Audience 2: Makanya, gue kira dia nulis tentang alien gitu atau kiamat...**

**KE: Eh... ini tu beda! Soalnya kali ini pemeran utamanya ntu si Matthew a.k.a Canada!**

**Audiece: Siapa tuh?**

**KE: ...umn...Nenek gue! Udah ah, baca sana! Enjoy ya! Oh ya... ada yang lupa...**

**Audience: Apaan?**

**KE: Sorry ya kalau ada Typo! maklum, manusia biasa!**

**Audience: biar aja males ngoreksi.**

**~Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya cuy.~**

* * *

**Keputusan Terakhir**

Tubuhku terasa ringan, dimana aku? Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan tampaklah seberkas cahaya yang terang menyinari mata violetku. Sangat terang, membuatku harus memicingkan mataku. Aku mendengar sebuah suara, ia memanggil namaku. Dimana aku? Pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di benakku. Aku mengubah posisiku untuk berdiri dan melihat sekitarku. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada apa-apa selain cahaya yang sangat terang. Suara itu. Suara itu kembali memanggilku. Memanggil namaku dengan lembut, membuat tubuhku menggigil. Aku dapat merasakan angin bertiup ke arahku. Rasanya hangat, seperti angin musim semi. Suara itu menenangkanku, tetapi keadaan ini tetap membuatku sedikit tegang. Dimana aku?

"Matthew William," panggil suara itu. Suara yang terdengar sangat bersahabat.

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu nak?" suara itu bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"...baik..." Jawabku kurang yakin.

"Kau terdengar tidak yakin," suara itu membalas.

"..." Aku tidak dapat menjawab pernyataan dari suara itu. Ada yang tidak beres di tempat ini, aku harus tahu kenapa. Kenapa aku berada disini, tempat macam apa ini, aku harus tahu itu.

"Apakah kau tahu kenapa kau berada di sini?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah kau tahu dimana kau sekarang?"

"Tidak," tentu saja aku tidak tahu.

"Kau berada di Limbo nak, tepatnya tempat penyucian," suara itu terdengar tenang.

Mataku terbelalak, "Ke...kenapa aku..."

"Mudah, itu karena kau dengan teganya telah membunuh kakakmu Alfred F Jones!" Suara itu terdengar membana dan memantul kemana-mana. Aku merasa ketakutan. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh kakakku sendiri. Hanya Alfred yang aku punya di dunia setelah orang tua kami meninggal. Dia adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia. A..aku membunuh Alfred... aku tidak mungkin setega itukan? Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh kakakku sendiri? Dia adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak mungkin membunuh Alfred...tidak..tidak.. Suara itu pasti berbohong, aku tidak mungkin bisa membunuh saudaraku sendiri. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu dan jelas sekali kalau aku bukan pembunuh.

"Aku dapat membaca pikiranmu, Nak. Kau berfikir bahwa kau tidak membunuhnya tetapi kau memang membunuhnya dan setelah itu kau memutuskan untuk memotong urat nadimu sendiri!" Suara itu membuatku takut. Apakah semua yang suara itu katakan benar-benar terjadi? Tidak, aku bukan pembunuh dan aku tidak akan pernah membunuh saudaraku sendiri. Aku tidak akan membunuh saudra kembarku! Kami berbagi DNA dan darah, aku tidak akan pernah membunuh Alfred. Alfred adalah segalanya dalam hidupku, dia adalah kakak yang terbaik yang bsa dimiliki oleh sorang adik. Aku tidak akan pernah membunuh Alfred.

"Masih meragukanku, Nak?" suara itu terdengar mengejek.

"Aku tidak mungkin membunuh Alfred dan mengakhiri hidupku sendiri! Kenapa aku mau melakukan hal sekeji itu!" jeritku dengan putus asa. Air mata membasahi kelopak mataku lalu turun ke pipiku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak ingat semuanya, kepalaku terasa sakit. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini? Tolong katakan kalau ini semua hanya lelucon semata karena aku bukan pembunuh. Aku belum mati, Alfred belum mati, aku bukan pembunuh, Alfred adalah saudara yang sangat ku sayangi. Kenapa aku mau membunuhnya? Tempat itu serasa berputar di benakku. Aku tidak dapat mengingat apa pun. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Kau membunuhnya karena kau dibutakan oleh kecemburuan, Nak. Cemburu adalah sifat yang dapat memicu kejahatan, seperti yang kaulakukan. Kau tega membunuh kakak kandungmu sendiri karena kau cemburu padanya. Kau cemburu pada kehidupan dan ke populerannya dan terlebih lagi... kau cemburu pada sesuatu yang ia miliki atau boleh kupertegas kekasih yang ia miliki. Arthur Kirkland, orang yang membuatmu jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Iyakan?"

Arthur Kirkland...

Arthur Kirkland... nama yang tidak asing.

Arthur, rambut ash blond, irish green emerald, bibir mungil merah muda... Arthur...

Semuanya menjadi jelas. Arthur adalah pegawai baru di perusahaan kami. Ayah mewariskan perusahaan kepada Alfred. Alfred ketuanya dan aku wakilnya. Arthur... ia adalah sekertaris Alfred yang baru. Sejak pertama aku melihatnya aku langsung terpesona kepada keindahan yang ia miliki, tetapi sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang terpesona kepadanya. Alfred juga ikut terpesona pada aura yang Arthur keluarkan. Aku selalu berusaha mendekati Arthur tetapi...

* * *

"_Perkenalkan nama saya Arthur Kirkland, saya akan menjadi sekertaris anda yang baru Mr. Jones." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada seorang pria yang tengah duduk di depannya. Pria itu begitu gagah dan tampan, irish sapphirenya bercahaya, rambut pirang kecoklatannya tertata dengan rapi, kaca mata yang ia kenakan menambah kedewasaannya, begitu tampan. Pria itu menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan antusias. Senyuman charmingnya dapat membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya terpesona. Dia adalah Alfred F. Jones, CEO dari Allied company._

"_Senang berkenalan denganmu Artie dan... ini adikku Matthew, ia menjabat sebagai CFO di perusahaan ini." Arthur mengabaikan nickname yang diberikan kepadanya. Dia menoleh ke samping bos barunya. Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan bos barunya itu. Pemuda itu memiliki irish violet, rambut pirang terang yang panjang dan bergelombang. Pria itu terlihat memandangi Arthur dengan banyak tumpukan kertas di tangannya._

"_Senang berkenalan dengan anda -"_

"_William." Matthew tersenyum. Matthew sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Alfred yang lebih memilih menggunakan nama belakang ayah mereka dan Matthew yang lebih suka menggunakan nama belakang ibu mereka. Alfred tidak suka dengan ibu mereka karena ibu mereka adalah orang jahat yang suka bermain dengan laki-laki lain, senang menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang tidak berguna, dan memukuli anaknya sendiri saat ia sedang kesal. Alfred lebih memilih untuk melupakan wanita jahat itu dari pada mengingatnya seperti yang Matthew lakukan._

"_Mr. William." Sejak saat itu Matthew selalu melihat Arthur dimana pun Alfred berada dan tanpa ia sadari perasaan gelap mulai menyelubunginya. Berkali-kali dia abaikan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan itu, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Itu adalah hal tersulit yang harus ia lakukan._

* * *

"Alfred selalu mendapatkan segalanya... ia...ia pantas mati," Aku menundukkan kepalanku setelah mengigat semua yang terjadi. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku berada di tempat ini. Aku ingat bagaimana aku membunuh Alfred, tetapi Alfred memang pantas mati. Dia pantas mendapatkan semuanya. Aku membencinya dan dia juga harus membenciku. Kenapa orang bodoh seperti Alfred bisa mendapatkan semuanya sedangkan aku tidak? Dunia itu tidak adil.

"Kau marah padanya setelah mengetahui kalau ia akhirnya berkencan dengan Arthur iyakan?" suara itu terdengar yakin.

"Ya... paling tidak satu kali ini saja aku ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang aku inginkan, tetapi tidak! Alfred selalu merebut semuanya! Semuanya! Aku melihatnya duluan! Aku menyukainya dan Alfred selalu datang untuk mengacaukan segalanya! Ia pantas mati! Ia pantas mati!"

* * *

"_Matt... tebaklah!" tiba-tiba Alfred memeluk saudaranya itu dari belakang._

"_Ada apa Alfred? Apakah kau berhasil membuat orang tua itu bungkam lagi?" respon Matthew dengan malas. Matthew tahu kalau Alfred memang membenci para pemegang saham yang ada di perusahaan mereka. Sudah berkali-kali Alfred mencoba untuk membungkam mulut para pak tua yang duduk di kursi pemegang saham. Mereka selalu melihat Alfred dengan sebelah mata, menganggapnya masih daun muda, tetapi Alfred lebih dewasa dari penampilannya dan mereka benar-benar membenci sikap Alfred yang seenaknya selalu memotong pembicaraan. Tentu saja Alfred tidak bermaksud buruk, Alfred hanya tidak suka dipandang seperti bocah kecil yang semata-mata hanya ingin duduk dan mendengarkan. Alfred ingin ikut mengambil keputusan, karena ini adalah perusahaan ayahnya, ini adalah perusahaan miliknya dan adiknya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan para kakek tua itu seenaknya memutar balikkan kekuasaannya._

"_Bukan!"_

"_Jadi apa?"_

"_Aku dan Arthur...resmi berkencan!" kalimat itu bagaikan pisau belati yang menancap pada dada Matthew._

"_Isn't that wonderful!" ucap Alfred dengan ceria. Dia memeluk leher Matthew dengan kencang dan terus menggumamkan bagaimana reaksi Arthur dan pipinya yang memerah saat Alfred menyatakan perasaannya di kafetaria kantor. Bagaimana Arthur berteriak kepadanya lalu berkata ya. _

"_Yeah... it is..." pandangan Matthew kosong, hatinya terasa hampa saat mengetahui lelaki yang ia idam-idamkan sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Milik saudara kembarnya, kakaknya, kakaknya yang selalu mendapakan keinginannya. Pada saat itu juga Matthew merasa bahwa dunia itu tidak adil, dunia tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya. Saat Alfred dan ayahnya membenci ibunya, Alfred tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa ibu mereka menjadi seperti itu karena ayah mereka. Ayah mereka yang tidak pernah memperhatikan ibu mereka, ayah merekalah yang paling sering bermain perempuan bahkan ayah merekalah yang pertama memulainya. Alfred dengan seenaknya menuduh kalau ibu mereka adalah orang yang jahat. Alfred terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta yang ayah mereka berikan._

* * *

"Karena saat itu kau benar-benar marah. Kau memutuskan untuk meminum semua alkohol yang berada di mini bar kamarmu. Kau meminum semuanya dengan brutal. Pikiranmu kacau dan kau mengirim pesan pada Alfred berkata bahwa kau terluka. Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, Alfred dengan segera kembali ke rumah dan dia tidak dapat menduga apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

"Aku menunggunya di ruang tamu dengan sebilah pisau. Begitu ia membuka pintu itu aku langsung menghunuskan pisau itu ke lambungnya."

* * *

"_Ma...Matt...kau..."_

"_Rasakan itu Alfred! Rasakan! Itulah akibatnya kalau kau berani mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku! Matilah Alfred!" Alfred sudah tidak bernyawa. Darahnya menggenang di lantai. Matthew tertawa. Ia tertawa...kemudian menangis._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa aku melakukan hal seperti ini! Bodoh! Bodoh!" ia terjatuh. Tertunduk memegang erat pisau itu tangannya bergetar, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Pikirannya kosong, tangannya bergerak tanpa kemando dari pikirannya dan akhirnya dia memotong nadinya. Dalam sekejab ia meninggal karena uratnya putus._

* * *

"Aku memang bodoh." tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kolam kecil di depan Matthew.

"Lihatlah kedalam kolam itu, Nak," Matthew berjalan menghampiri kolam itu. Ia dapat melihat Arthur Kirkland. Ia tengah menagis di atas kuburan Alfred.

"Kau tahu, hidup anak itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih balita. Ia diurus oleh kakak pemabuk yang suka menyiksanya setiap saat. Terlebih lagi ia baru putus dengan pacarnya yang senang mengkhianatinya," tiba-tiba pemandangan kolam itu berubah. Terlihatlah tiga orang pria yang sedang duduk di sebuah bar. Mereka terlihat mabuk. Sangat mabuk dan sepertinya mereka tidak tahu tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Lupakanlah pelacur itu Francis!"

"Aku tidak bisa Gilbert, dialah segalanya untukku!"

"Kau masih punya simpanan lain Francis! Jangan pedulikan dia!"

"Aku tidak bisa Gilbert! Toni! Dia milikku! Dia segalanya untukku!" Pria bernama Francis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar dari bar itu.

Pemandangan kolam itu kembali berubah, menampilkan sebuah apartemen dan Matthew tahu betul siapa pemilik apartemen tersebut. Pemiliknya adalah Arthur, Matthew dapat melihat Arthur yang sedang menangis dalam penderitaan di atas kasurnya karena kehilangan Alfred. Pemandangan itu membuat Matthew marah, bahkan saat Alfred tidak ada Arthur masih memikirkannya. Tiba-tiba Arthur mengangkat kepalanya, karena ada yang memencet bel apartemennya. Dengan kaki yang gemetar dia turun dari kasurnya untuk melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintunya. Ia mengusap air matanya dan mengintip melalui lubang kecil yang berada di pintunya untuk melihat siapa tamunya itu, tetapi tidak ada siap-siapa di luar. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa kekhawatirannya, Arthur membuka pintu itu untuk melihat siapa yang ada di luar, tetapi sebuah tangan menyambutnya dan mendorongnya sehingga ia terjatuh ke belakang. Dari balik pintu itu munculah seorang pria yang Matthew kenali bernama Francis.

Arthur memandang Francis, "Francis? Apa yang kau lakukan? Untuk apa kau berada di sini?" Francis diam.

"Francis? Kau bau alkohol... kau mabuk?" Francis tetap diam memandang Arthur dengan pandangan yang kosong. Tiba-tiba Francis menarik lengan Arthur dan menyeretnya ke atas kasur, melemparnya dengan kasar. Francis merobek seluruh pakaian yang Arthur kenakan. Matthew sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dan dia tidak ingin melihat kejadian selanjutnya. Semuanya terlalu mengerikan. Pemandangan di kolam itu berubah. Matthew dapat melihat Arthur yang berlinang air mata berdiri di atas balkon apartemennya, memandang kosong ke depan. Arthur mengenakan kemeja putih yang sudah terkoyak dan kusut, di belakang Arthur Matthew dapat melihat Francis yang tertidur dengan pulas di atas kasur milik Arthur. Bibir Arthur bergetar dan air mata terus turun dari kelopaknya. Matthew bahkan dapat melihat memar yang menyelimuti tubuh Arthur, wajahnya, perutnya, tangannya, kakiknya, pundaknya, semuanya memiliki memar.

"A...Alfred...," itu adalah ucapan terakhir Arthur sebelum akhirnya ia melompat dari atas balkonya yang setinggi dua lantai itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Hal terakhir yang Matthew lihat adalah tubuh Arthur yang terjatuh dan menabrak mobil di bawahnya dan terjatuh ke aspal yang dingin. Arthur terjatuh dengan punggung yang menghadap ke mobil, matanya tertutup. Darah merembes keluar dari tubuhnya, tangannya dan kakinya patah, orang-orang berdatangan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seorang pria yang maju dan melangkah mencoba memeriksa Arthur, mencari denyut nadi di pergelangan tangannya dan pria itu berteriak.

"Cepat panggil ambulan! Pria ini masih hidup! Cepatlah!" semua kerumunan orang itu mulai mengeluarkan telepon genggam mereka dan menelepon rumah sakit terdekat. Bayangan kolam itu mulai memudar.

"A..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Matthew pada suara itu.

"Itu adalah takdir dari kalian semua, semuanya sudah dituliskan. Saat kau memutuskan untuk membunuh Alfred, anak yang bernama Arthur itu akan diperkosa oleh kekasihnya. Semua itu sudah diputuskan." Suara itu terdengar begitu datar.

"...aku tidak mengerti..."

"Seharusnya malam ini Alfred dan Arthur akan pergi untuk makan malam berdua, tetapi kau menelepon Alfred dan berkata bahwa kau terluka di rumahmu. Jika malam sebelumnya kau tidak menelepon Alfred dan membunuhnya, malam ini Alfred dan Arthur akan makan malam berdua dan Arthur dapat menghindari mantan kekasihnya yang berniat jahat padanya dan kau akan minum-minum di bar untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Saat kau akan beranjak untuk pulang kau akan menabrak Francis dan kalian akan berkenalan dan semua kejadian buruk dapat terhindari. Kau lihat... semua yang kau lakukan akan berakibat fatal bagi orang-orang di sekitarmu. Jangan menganggap dunia sudah tidak adil karena suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan kebaikan dari dunia," suara itu terdengar kagum.

"Ja..jadi semua ini salalahku? Salahku sampai-sampai Arthur diperkosa seperti itu? Salahku?" Matthew sangat putus asa, dia sangat mencintai Arthur dan dia tidak ingin ada kejadian jahat yang menimpa pujaan hatinya itu.

"Semua itu sudah ditulis, Nak. Tinggal kau yang memutuskan jalan mana yang akan kau pilih."

"...apa yang akan terjadi pada Arthur?"

"Penderitaannya sudah banyak. Dia dapat diselamatkan, tetapi dia mendapatkan cidera di kepalanya akibat benturan dengan atap mobil. Dia mengalami amnesia permanen dan dia akan melupakan semua kejadian yang menimpanya sejak dia masuk ke dalam perusahaanmu. Lalu dia akan bertemu dengan seorang pria berkebangsaan Jepang lalu menikah, sedangkan untuk Francis... dia akan dikurung di penjara selama lima puluh tahun karena tuduhan pemerkosaan dan percobaan pembunuhan."

"Pembunuhan?"

"Dia mabuk nak, dia telah memperkosa seseorang. Wajar bila orang menuduhnya telah melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Arthur Kirkland."

"Begitukan?" Matthew tersenyum, "Kalau begitu bawalah aku."

"Membawamu kemana?" suara itu terdengar bingung.

"...neraka," Matthew tetap tersenyum.

Suara itu tertawa kecil, "Untuk apa aku menceritakan semua ini kalau aku nantinya aku akan membawamu ke neraka?" Mata Matthew membulat.

"Jadi... untuk apa aku berada disini?"

"Kau akan dihidupkan kembali dan kau akan dipertemukan kembali dengan kakakmu di kehidupan selanjutnya."

"A-" sebelum Matthew membalas ucapan suara itu tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya menerangi seluruh ruangan itu.

* * *

"Kau akan kuberi nama Alfred dan kau akan kuberi nama Matthew. Semoga kalian berdua menjadi saudara yang baik satu sama lain dan tidak pernah bertengkar. Alfred akan menjadi anak yang kuat dan hebat, dia akan menopang saudaranya. Matthew akan menjadi anak yang baik dan dihormati, dia akan memberi kebaikan pada hati kakaknya. Nama yang bagus bukan?" Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang terang dan irish mata hijau tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke arah pendampingnya yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pria yang berada di sampingnya itu memiliki kulit putih kekuningan, rambut hitam, dan irish mata coklat.

"Arthur-san... itu nama yang bagus. Aku tidak tahu kalau Arthur-san sudah memikirkan nama untuk mereka." Arthur yang menggendong Alfred dan Matthew yang tertidur pulas itu pun tersenyum.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya, hanya terlewat begitu saja di kepalaku. Nama itu terdengar akrab Kiku, mungkin aku pernah bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Alfred dan Matthew sebelum aku hilang ingatan." Arthur menoleh ke arah Kiku.

"Bukankah kita beruntung Arthur-san? Saat kita menelepon panti asuhan mereka berkata kalau ada bayi kembar yang baru diberikan. Kau selalu ingin anak kembar bukan?" Kiku membelai kepala Matthew dengan lembut.

"Ya Kiku... kita memang beruntung. Alfred... Matthew... semoga kalian terus berada pada belas kasih tuhan."

* * *

**~End~**

**REVIEW ANDA SANGAT DITUNGGU**


End file.
